Lucky Ryou Bakura Version
by ShadowYami
Summary: A parody (technically) but done for angst rather than humour. About Ryou and his feelings regarding the Ring. Set to Britney Spears' 'Lucky'. Reviews welcome...flames, well it'll give me something to laugh at.


Lucky (Ryou Bakura version)  
  
-SY- Yay! I finally did a Ryoufic!  
-Ryou- *sigh* Why me....  
-SY- *looks hurt*  
-Ryou- -.-;  
-SY- *glares before being overwhelmed by Ryou adorability and glomps  
tightly onto Ryou*  
-Ryou- Erk...*wheeze*...errr....you're choking me...  
-SY- Im so sorry, Ryou-chan! *lets go*  
-Ryou- ...Thank you.  
-Bakura- Oi, how come I'm the bad guy in this song, eh?  
-SY- Because you're evil, duh. o.0;  
-Bakura-....oh yeah. Ah well. *takes out knife and begins sharpening it*  
-Ryou- *gulp*  
-SY- *gulp*  
-Malik- Heh heh...  
-SY and Ryou- WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE???  
-Malik- Bakura invited me.  
-SY- What is this, a free-for-all?  
-Ryou- *shrugs* Apparently.  
-SY- -_-;;; I just can't win.....  
-Malik- Nope.  
-Bakura- Nope.  
-Ryou- Nope.  
-SY- Nop-HEY! Grrrrr.....oh hell, lets just get on with the song before I  
do something you'll regret. Okay, this isn't so much a song parody as a  
rewording...so not so much for humour as for sympathy for poor Ryou-chan,  
okies?  
DISCLAIMER: *Blue Eyes White Dragon flies past with a banner tied to its  
tail (y'know, like the ad ones on planes) which reads-* "ShadowYami does  
not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or any characters in it. She's just borrowing them to do  
her evil bidding for a while.She also doesn't own Britney Spears' 'Lucky'.  
EAT AT JOEYS RESTAURANT!"  
  
Lucky (Ryou Bakura version)  
This is a story about a boy named Ryou...  
  
Early morning,  
He wakes up.  
BANG!BANG!BANG! On his door.  
Time to get beat up.  
Broken smiles.  
Its -you- that he's looking for.  
  
They say-  
  
Isn't it awful?  
His spirit broken...  
  
And they say-  
  
Its so awful,  
Its so sad.  
He lives with a psycho who's completely mad.  
He thinks 'I wish the Ring wasn't in my life,  
And I wouldn't be crying at night.'  
  
Lost in a nightmare.  
A darkened dream,  
And there's no-one there to wake him up.  
And his head keeps spinning and his Yami's grinning,  
He's wishin,that all of this would stop.  
  
They say-  
  
Isn't it awful?  
His spirit broken...  
  
And they say-  
  
Its so awful,  
Its so sad.  
He lives with a psycho who's completely mad.  
He thinks 'I wish the Ring wasn't in my life,  
And I wouldn't be crying at night.'  
  
Ai,ai yeah-eh-eh  
Ai,ai yeah-eh eh.  
  
And the new Duelling champ is...Ryou!  
  
Oh my god..here he comes!  
  
Isn't it awful?  
His spirit broken...  
  
Isn't it awful?  
Can't you see you see him cry?  
The Ring caused all his pain,  
But he keeps it in his life,and the tears still come at night.  
  
And they say-  
  
Its so awful,  
Its so sad.  
He lives with a psycho who's completely mad.  
He thinks 'I wish the Ring wasn't in my life,  
And I wouldn't be crying at night.'  
  
Isn't it awful?  
His spirit broken...  
  
And they say-  
  
Its so awful,  
Its so sad.  
He lives with a psycho who's completely mad.  
He thinks 'I wish the Ring wasn't in my life,  
And I wouldn't be crying at night.'  
  
-SY- Well, now Ryou-chans depressed and sad, thanks to you! *glares at  
Bakura*  
-Bakura- *shrugs*  
-SY- *turns into Supreme Shadow Dragon and picks up Bakura with her hefty  
tail* APOLOGIZE TO POOR RYOU-CHAN NOW!!!!  
-Bakura-....no.^^  
-SY/SSD- *glowers and places Bakura in an big empty jamjar, which has  
magically appeared from nowhere* Then no food for you.  
-Bakura- I object! This is against the rules of the SPCB!  
-SY/SSD- SPCB?  
-Malik- *looks up from filing his nails* Society for the Prevention of  
Cruelty to Bishonen.  
-SY/SSD- *ponders* Oh. Okay. *removes Bakura from jar and puts him in a  
cardboard box with airholes* Better?  
-Bakura- *muffled* Muchly.  
-Ryou-.....^^;;;;; I think we'd better leave it here,folks, or else who  
knows what she'll end up doing to my Yami...probably attack him, or glomp  
him, or both at once...so TTFN, and don't forget to push that little button  
down there which says 'Submit Review' and hopefully you'll make ShadowYami  
so happy she'll stop torturing us. And maybe even SO happy she won't set  
her over-hormonal angelic cat-boy on us.though that's highly unlikely.  
-SY/SSD- *waves* So baibai! And Review! 


End file.
